dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Hugo Strange
Hugo Strange was a corrupt scientist who discovered Batman's secret identity. History Discovering Batman's secret identity Hugo Strange had developed a machine that allowed him to read people's thoughts. He used it to his advantage by learning their darkest secrets. One of his victims was Judge Maria Vargas, who had caused an accident when she was a child which resulted in a big fire. When Batman found her with two of Strange's goons who were there to collect the blackmailed money in exchange for keeping her secret by handing over the videocassette, he went to investigate as Bruce Wayne. to tell him his secrets.]] During a theory session, Strange had hooked up Bruce to his machine, and discovered that he was Batman. Rather than use Bruce's secret to blackmail him, Strange instead contacted the Joker, Two-Face and the Penguin to auction a tape revealing the secret. However, Bruce made a false recording of Strange going on about how he would use the machine to con the supervillains, and then destroyed the mind-invading device. The destruction was noticed by Strange, but not the altered video. Strange remarked how a lifetime of work was ruined with the destroyed machine, but then calmly remarked "No matter", arguably not upset in anticipation of the tremendous amount of money he stood to make. When the villains saw Strange's modified video, they furiously turned on him. Strange tried to escape in a plane, grabbing as much cash as he could, but the villains beat him to the punch. Strange told them Batman is Bruce Wayne, but that was ironically dismissed by Two-Face, who remarked he was a friend of Bruce Wayne and found such a claim ludicrous. Batman eventually stopped the villains, but Strange still believed that he had won as he could tell the world Batman's secret identity. While Batman restrained Strange, Bruce Wayne then appeared, causing Strange to rethink his mind-reading was wrong, and people would not believe him seeing both Batman together with Bruce Wayne. He was later delivered to the police. In private, Batman commended "Bruce Wayne", who was actually Dick Grayson in disguise. Recruited by Cadmus 's conference room.]] Years later, Hugo Strange became a division head on Project Cadmus. Background information During the initial running of , writer Michael Reaves originally wrote an episode sequel to "The Strange Secret of Bruce Wayne", entitled "Mind Games". In the episode, Strange was to wipe out the memories of Batman, Robin and Alfred Pennyworth of their crime fighting lives, allowing for the villains to go on a crime spree. The episode would have had culminated with Strange being lobotomized. However, as Strange was an especially popular character on the show, the episode was never produced."Mind Games" at MichaelReaves.com According to Dwayne McDuffie, Hugo Strange's cameo in the episode "The Doomsday Sanction" was a set up for a later appearance (presumably the interrogation scene with the Question in "Question Authority"). But because of the Bat-embargo, the character became off-limits so Doctor Moon was used instead. The embargo was created when this character began to appear in the . Appearances * "The Strange Secret of Bruce Wayne" * "The Doomsday Sanction" External links * References Category:A to Z Strange, Hugo Category:Individuals with above average intelligence Category:Residents of Gotham City Strange, Hugo